


Dreaming

by Bigbaddaiwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Gruvia - Freeform, Sort Of Fluff, Twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaddaiwrites/pseuds/Bigbaddaiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best day of his life and he knew that there was nothing that was going to stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

It was the happiest day of their life, Gray saw his long term girlfriend, and this was the one day he wouldn’t remove his clothes, because there was something important. Looking around, trying to think of how he wanted to word this. He had distanced himself from her lately and he knew that she was worrying about what she had done wrong and he hated that he made her feel like that. But he knew that he needed time to even want to figure out what to tell her. He finally knew, after a few days of talking to himself, his friends, and inanimate objects, he finally knew how to ask her to marry him. This was it, Gray was going to ask Juvia to marry him before he could even let her go and she could fall into someone else’s arms. Not going to happen with him. When he entered the guild, he looked around, seeing that a lot of people were around, Gildarts included. He assumed that everyone was at the guild hall; Makarov wouldn’t let anyone go on jobs, having talked to Gray about it. He looked around and he nodded to himself, going over to Juvia, who seemed to be ignoring him, that was expected and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Juvia, please don’t be mad.” He said, knowing that she couldn’t stay mad at him forever. He smiled a little as she seemed to soften up and she turned around, wrapping her arms around him in return. He picked her up and she brought her to the center of the guild hall, and Juvia seemed confused. She didn’t know what was going on, perfect. After almost a year of dating, but years of being together, he decided, thanks to Lyon, that he really needed to be able officially call her his. As he returned to his own head, Juvia asking him what he was doing, he only looked at her and he didn’t know how to put it. “Juvia, how long have we been together? I’m sure you’ve counted the days, but time’s different when I’m around you. I’m with you and I’m not letting you go. I’m going to make this short and I have one question that I already know the answer to.” He said, though he worried that she would deny him. Slowly getting on one knee, his looked at her, all eyes on them and Juvia’s eyes teared up and she covered her mouth and he looked at her. “Will you marry me?” He shyly asked as Juvia just jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him and tackling him to the ground and she nodded against him and the whole guild went crazy. There were promises of parties, drinks, large celebrations, and more. It was amazing. Gray and Juvia couldn’t have been happier and they were already planning years to come.

That night was full of cheers, drinking, everything that was promised. Everyone was happy, and Gray really didn’t mind all the noise. He and Juvia were happy and he didn’t let her out of his sight, mainly out of worry that this was all fake. But the lips against his were reassuring that this was very real. Eventually, after a few drinks, a lot of happy yelling, dancing, laughing, it was time that he and Juvia went home. Actually, it was her who suggested that he brought her home and he didn’t argue. He wanted to bring her home and they walked to his apartment together. Getting the door, they both seemed to know where it was going, but no one wanted to say anything quite yet. He led her to the couch and he wrapped an arm around her carefully. He kissed the top of her head, knowing they were both tired from a long day and he caught her admiring her ring and he couldn’t help but love the look of it as well. Juvia fell asleep first, unmoving, and he kissed the top of her head, falling asleep as well.

The wedding was beautiful, classy, and in the guild hall, because it was special to both of them. Gajeel being Juvia’s maid of honour, Lucy, Levy and Cana being her bridesmaids, and since Erza wasn’t the maid of honour, she made herself Best Man, wanting to have been involved in the wedding. Natsu, Lyon and Elfman as his groomsmen, and as he stood at the altar, Makarov being the one who would wed him and his soon to be wife. Everything was absolutely perfect and he couldn’t believe how lucky he had been. He didn’t know how to react when he saw her walking down the aisle. She was wearing the most beautiful dress that he had ever seen and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her. When she was brought to the podium with him, he held her hands as Makarov went on, and they both exchanged their vows. He could see Gajeel close to tears, though he would refuse to admit it. And he knew that even he was close to tears after hearing her vows. He didn’t care, it was his wedding day, he was allowed to show emotion. Eventually, when the master announced he could kiss the bride, he leaned in and-

* * *

That was when Gray had woken up, confused, tears coming from his eyes and he sat up, looking around. What had happened? As he looked around, everything had returned to him. He remembered hearing the news from Gajeel that Juvia had died on a mission two years ago, after their engagement. He remembered staying by her bedside, refusing to move, needing her to wake up. He remembered the funeral. He remembered the nights he spent drinking, waiting for her to come home, but he knew that would never happen. He remembered his own depression. He remembered being afraid to talk to anyone. He remembered Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Wendy at his door, always asking for jobs. He remembered hugging her pillow every night, even lightly spritzing it with her perfume so it helped when he missed her. He was missing her and he remembered his misery. The dream had seemed so vivid, but he could not bring her back, no matter what magic. He was afraid to fall back asleep after that dream.


End file.
